Les Correspondances
by Luciaellana
Summary: Ou "Correspondances officielles et officieuses plus ou moins en rapport avec un foutu best-seller". Quand les agents du NCIS s'envoient des mails, un recueil de lettres racontant un épisode de la vie au NCIS. Tiva certain et autres couples suggérés.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

_Après, un peu moins d'un an d'absence, je reviens à une fiction, qui est dors et déjà terminée à l'heure où je vous parle, que je considère comme très peu sérieuse mais qui fut néanmoins un vrai challenge pour moi. Rentrer dans la peau des personnages en écrivant des messages qu'ils s'envoient en essayant de ne pas trahir leur personnalité et surpasser les exigences du sytle du roman par lettres a été difficile. Je me suis battue courageusement contre l'invasion de sentiments guimauve et fleur bleu tout le long, je crois n'avoir pas réussi à résister pour les derniers chapitres. Vous me direz quand vous lirez le septième chapitre qui sera le dernier. _

_Je pense poster un chapitre tous les cinq jours environ, ça peut être plus espacé ou moins. Selon mon humeur !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et à me remettre à votre jugement pour cette fiction qui sort un peu des sentiers battus (c'est ça l'expression ?) et donc qui me laisse une petite appréhension pour son lancement devant le public... :)._

* * *

**Correspondances officielles et officieuses plus ou moins en rapport avec un (foutu) best-seller.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 9h59.**

Ha, le bleu. Je suis plutôt de mauvaise humeur ce matin et cela pour deux raisons principales si on omet plusieurs autres secondaires comme le fait que la machine à café est en panne ou que la boulangerie dans laquelle j'ai l'habitude d'acheter mon petit déjeuner est fermée le mardi. Mais nous sommes vendredi, donc ce n'est pas grave. Je disais donc j'étais de méchante humeur mais je crois avoir de sacrées bonnes raisons à être dans cet état. La première, c'est que Gibbs, notre patron tout-puissant, m'a collé une tape derrière la tête particulièrement violente lorsque je suis arrivé en retard, comme à mon habitude. La deuxième – et c'est là que cela te concerne – c'est que je viens de terminer le chapitre 10 du fabuleux livre de l'écrivain très connu, Thom E. Gemcity. _C'est qui ?_ Mais si, je suis certain que tu le connais parce qu'en fait, c'est toi, McGoo.  
Comme je le disais plus haut, ce chapitre 10 m'a beaucoup déplu. Je suis sûr que tu dois te demander pourquoi. _Aie-je mal écrit ? Mon style ne lui plaît pas ?_ Cesse donc de te ronger les sangs car ta prose est sublimissime et ton style inimitable. Je ne te reproche pas la forme mais le fond. La façon dont tu parles – pardon. La façon dont Thom E. Gemcity parle – de la relation entre les agents Lisa et Tommy est vraiment mauvaise pour ne pas dire carrément _naze_. Qu'ils se cacheraient leur amour, qu'ils joueraient au jeu du chat et de la souris constamment, qu'ils se chercheraient sans jamais oser sauter le pas ? Je ne suis décidément pas d'accord avec cette vision des choses. Enfin, je te promets de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur et de te pardonner. Je t'entends déjà soupirer de soulagement. Mais attention..., je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas de la petite israélienne que de fermer les yeux sur tes minables copies de notre vie. Car plagier la vie des autres comme tu le fais McGee, et en plus y ajouter des détails et des liaisons inexistantes et plutôt embarrassantes en plus d'être complètement fausses, c'est un jeu très dangereux. Tu joues à un jeu très risqué, McGyver.  
La bonne nouvelle pour toi, c'est que Ziva n'a pas encore lu ce chapitre qui risque de l'irriter un minimum. Elle s'en est arrêtée au chapitre 6. Pour l'instant.  
Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que, même si j'ai juré de te pardonner et de ne pas te porter préjudices – en mettant de la colle sur ton clavier ou en dévissant ta chaise par exemple – je crois bien, que je vais, par mégarde, laisser échapper en présence de l'officier David que le chapitre 10 constitue une atteinte à sa liberté de rester inconnue. Et surtout qu'elle risque de le détester, ce pauvre chapitre 10. Mais ne m'en veux pas, cher collègue. Il en est de ma liberté d'expression après tout.  
J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop inquiété,

Amicalement,  
Tony.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 10h16.**

Deep Six : Chapitre 10. Le sort de McGee en est désormais scellé. Amen.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 10h03.**

Abby. Comment vas-tu ? En ce qui me concerne, je pense aller bien jusqu'à ce que Ziva lise le chapitre 10 de mon best-seller. Tony l'a lu. M'a promit de ne pas _« me porter préjudices »_ - tels sont ses propres mots – mais de conseiller à Ziva d'avancer dans sa lecture. Il a même prévu ma mort prochaine. Je n'ai pas eu très envie de manger le croissant que je m'étais acheté après ces menaces de mort particulièrement horrifiantes. Il a fini dans la poubelle. Serais-tu assez aimable de venger mon pauvre croissant au beurre ? Tu pourrais par exemple parler à Ziva afin qu'elle soit plus clémente avec moi que ce que je peux imaginer ? Ne le vois pas comme une obligation surtout. C'est juste une suggestion.  
Je te joins l'e-mail de ce cher Tony.

Bisous,  
Tim.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 10h23.**

Je prend un peu du temps de mon emploi du temps surchargé pour t'écrire, car c'est décidément vrai : je travaille vraiment trop. Te rends-tu compte que je suis obligée de boire de la caféine à longueur de journée ? (Non, je ne suis pas accro). D'ailleurs Gibbs a oublié de m'en apporter un gobelet ce matin. Cela m'a énervé – et Dieu sait que c'est rare que mes nerfs lâchent, ou du moins pas de cette manière si particulièrement qu'est la colère - et le mail de McGee n'a vraiment rien arrangé. Tu m'as suivie ? Bref, j'abrège.  
J'ai reçu, pas plus tard qu'il y a vingt petites minutes – comme le temps passe vite, c'est dingue - un mail de Tim me demandant si je pouvais moi-même te demander si tu pouvais peut-être être plus clémente avec lui par rapport à son roman. Par rapport au chapitre 10 m'a-t-il dit. Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre où le célèbre Thom E. Gemcity aborde en détails la relation ambigüe entre les agents Tommy et Lisa. Et je me demande encore pourquoi il a voulu que je t'en parle. Peut-être a-t-il eu peur que tu lui _portes préjudices_ selon les mots utilisés par l'agent Tommy vis à vis de son _créateur_ ? Ou que tu lui fasses avaler son roman en entier pour qu'il fasse une crise terrible et meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Que c'est glauque.  
Dis, si tu en viens à cette extrémité, pourrais-je faire les prélèvements et tout le tralala ? Je pourrais t'innocenter comme cela. Et puis, l'autopsie de McGee... je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Ou peut-être pour une partie de bowling avec Gibbs et les nonnes. A réfléchir. Ducky me permettrait peut-être de l'assister pour l'autopsie en plus. On ne sait jamais. Ou sinon j'enferme Palmer dans un placard, je le bâillonne et je fais croire qu'il a une gastro-entérite sévère et pour finir, je prends sa place. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Enfin, McGee m'a tout de même demander de te faire passer un message alors j'arrête le blabla. Voilà : Ziva, voudrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance d'être gentille avec ce cher McGee ? De ne pas le tuer par exemple ?

Merci.  
Abby.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 10h26.**

Abby vient de me suggérer de lui faire gober son roman. Tu as une autre idée ? J'hésite encore à lui enfoncer les touches de sa machine à écrire par les trous de nez. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les bruits qui piquent des machines à écrire.

Toda pour l'information.  
Ziva.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 28 novembre 20** à 10h28.**

_Typiques_, Ziva. Pas « qui piquent ».  
De rien.

Tony.

PS : Tu pourrais aussi les lui faire avaler, les touches.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 30 novembre 20** à 18h56.**

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui voler sa machine à écrire alors je vais me rabattre sur son ordinateur. Tu me donnes des idées d'ailleurs... _Les lui faire avaler_, ça n'est pas idiot du tout.  
Toda.

Ziva.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 30 novembre 20** à 19h01.**

Tu vois que je peux être intelligent parfois !

Tony.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 30 novembre 20** à 19h03.**

_Parfois_.

Ziva.

* * *

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience... :)._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et recevra le même accueil que le premier. Un grand merci pour vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 14h22.**

Oh. McGee. J'ai été particulièrement attristée d'apprendre tout à l'heure par Tony que toutes les touches de ton clavier sans la moindre exception avaient été décollées sauvagement et délicatement posées entre les deux tranches de ton sandwich de ce midi. Et puis, ça ne doit pas être très bon, le sandwich aux touches d'ordinateur. Un léger arrière goût d'informatique, non ? Oh nom de Gibbs, qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Tony pense à un tueur particulièrement dangereux. Un tueur qu'il faudrait craindre et ne surtout pas sous-estimer parce que, dit-il, il pourrait frapper de nouveau ! Il doute d'ailleurs de la santé mentale du meurtrier. « Pour faire une chose pareille, tout de même, Abby ! », a-t-il dit. Une sorte de ninja déjantée, vois-tu ?  
En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. Peut-être est-ce Palmer ? Il est très bizarre, tu sais. J'avoue même qu'il me fait vraiment flippé, moi qui n'est peur que des bisounours. Ah, rien que de penser à ces bestioles que ça me fout des frissons. Bref, revenons-en à Palmer : la dernière fois, il m'a parlé des arracheurs de dents du Moyen-Age... aurait-il voulu les imiter et arracher les touches de ton petit clavier ? Oh, le pauvre...  
Toutes mes condoléances. Ton clavier ne méritait absolument pas une fin pareille. Je le pleurerais surement bien longtemps. Adieu, clavier. Vas-t-en dans l'au delà rejoindre Satan et les bisounours.

Abby.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 16h16.**

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plutôt. Gibbs nous a collé des rapports en retard toute l'après-midi. Il est parti chercher un café, j'en profite pour t'écrire.  
Pour le meurtrier particulièrement dangereux, j'ai quelques soupçons qui se portent sur... Ziva. Oui, Ziva. C'est elle qui a été chercher les sandwich aujourd'hui. Preuve flagrante de sa culpabilité. Je ne suis pas Agent Spécial pour rien tout de même... Et puis, je ne mentionnerais pas le fait qu'elle ait lu avant-hier soir même, d'après Tony (comment le sait-il d'ailleurs ?), le chapitre 10 de Deep Six. Je pense que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de la croire coupable.  
Mais que puis-je faire pour venger mon clavier ? Si je tente quoique ce soit, c'est mon écran qui va finir troué ou ma souris décapitée. Et, comme je suis plutôt intelligent, je vais prendre la sage décision de stopper les conflits (ou du moins de mon côté).  
Je ne sais pas si tu as parlé à Ziva à propos de ce que je t'avais demandé de lui dire. Cela ne lui a pas paru digne d'attention en tout cas, vu l'état de mon clavier.  
J'en ai commandé un nouveau d'ailleurs, de clavier. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Bisous,  
Tim.

PS : Gibbs vient de revenir. On part sur une enquête. A ce soir.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 16h21.**

Tiiiim ! Tu m'as envoyé ton mail à 16h16 ! C'est le signe du destin, j'en suis sûre. Il va se passer quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu, de spectaculaire, d'étonnant, de magique, de divin. Comme si Dieu lui-même était descendu sur Terre et que Gibbs l'avait renvoyé tout droit au paradis pour avoir tenter de prendre sa place.  
Je ne m'en remets pas. Tiens moi au courant de toutes les choses étonnantes. Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer quelque chose de fou !

Bisous,  
Abby.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 18h56.**

Merde Abby. Ta prédiction à la noix !  
Ziva est à l'hôpital, c'est ça le truc de fou que tu voulais qui arrive ?  
... Excuse-moi pour mon humeur. Elle est entre le vie et la mort, Abby. J'ai peur. J'aimerais venir te voir au lieu de rester au milieu de ce couloir au murs blancs à voir Gibbs faire les cent pas et Tony... Tony est dans un état inimaginable.  
Je n'arrive plus à écrire, mes doigts tremblent. Je laisse tomber.

Tim.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h00.**

Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu !  
… C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Timmy ? Réponds, s'il te plaît, réponds...  
Je vous rejoins illico-presto.  
Oh, mon Dieu...

Abby.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h03.**

Ca a merdé, Jen. Ziva s'est pris une balle dans la poitrine en sautant devant Tony pour le protéger. Tony a descendu le salaud qui a touché Ziva de trois tirs parfaitement ajustés avant de s'effondrer auprès du corps de sa coéquipière. Et puis les secours sont arrivés et tu connais la suite...  
On attend des nouvelles de Ziva. Je t'envoie Abby.

Jethro.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h04.**

Tu ne bouges pas, Abby. McGee te tient au courant. Rejoins Jenny, elle connaît la situation.

Gibbs.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h06.**

Alors, McGee ! Des infos, s'il te plaît !  
Ne m'oublie pas. Je monte chez Jenny. Je t'embrasse.

Abby.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h07.**

McGee !!!

Abby.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h15.**

Jethro, j'ai dû prendre son téléphone à Abby pour qu'elle arrête d'harceler McGee pour avoir des nouvelles de Ziva. Elle veut savoir, elle pleure. Elle est perdue et complètement abattue. Et je crois que je vais finir par l'imiter si ce suspens continue.  
Dés qu'il y a des nouvelles, je les veux, est-ce clair, Agent Gibbs ?

Jen.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 19h19.**

On n'a pas de nouvelles, Jen, je ne peux pas les inventer ! Et Tony est dans un état encore pire que celui d'Abby si c'est possible. Il n'a plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, je crois.

Jethro.

* * *

_Je sais que je ne peux pas vous laissez en plan comme je le fais là très longtemps donc la suite très prochainement. J'attends vos reviews :)._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Waouh. Vous m'avez bien gâté avec les reviews. Ca fait vraiment super plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous tous !_

_Et bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre._

_* * *_

**Chapitre 3.**

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 21h42.**

Elle vient de sortir du bloc opératoire. Le docteur vient de nous en informer. Elle n'est pas passée loin d'un voyage sans retour, crois-moi. La balle est passée juste au dessus de son cœur, perforant le poumon. Elle est passée à quelques centièmes de millimètres de l'aorte. Le docteur dit qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance qu'un caillot de sang se forme, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne perde trop de sang.  
Elle est actuellement dans une chambre pour se reposer. Tony a demandé si nous pouvions la voir et le chirurgien a répondu par la négative. « Elle a besoin de repos », a-t-il dit.  
Tony a repris des couleurs. Il ne demande plus qu'à voir Ziva. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, je te l'ai dit ?  
Et puis le médecin nous a annoncé une nouvelle bien moins réjouissante que tout le reste : Ziva n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. 50% de chance qu'elle vive, 50% qu'elle... Je ne peux pas imaginer le NCIS, la vie sans elle. Ce serait véritablement horrible.  
Alors, Tony s'est levé, prêt à frapper le docteur. Heureusement Gibbs l'a retenu. Ou peut-être malheureusement, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu terriblement envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, moi aussi à ce foutu docteur. Au final, il a déguerpi rapidement et Tony s'est assis en se prenant la tête entre les mains les yeux fermés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela, c'est terrifiant. Même Gibbs semble inquiet pour lui en plus de Ziva. Il nous a dit qu'elle était forte et qu'elle se battrait pour la vie.  
Je crois qu'il a raison, Ziva est une battante. Mais que peut-elle faire face à la Mort elle-même ?  
J'ai peur.  
Tony vient de partir aux toilettes. Je crois qu'il va vomir. Je vais aller voir comment il va.  
Je te laisse et j'espère t'avoir plus rassurée que déprimée.

Gros bisous de réconfort,  
Tim.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 02h51.**

Elle va mal. De nouveau en salle d'opération. Ca a dégénéré.  
Je suis le seul à savoir, avec toi maintenant. Tony et Tim se sont endormis dans les fauteuils. Pour eux non plus ce n'est pas la grande forme je crois.  
Ne dis rien à Abby. Je préfère attendre d'en savoir plus. Je te tiens au courant.

Je t'embrasse, Jen.  
Jethro.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 03h11.**

Abby dort aussi sur mon canapé. Son maquillage noir a coulé, elle a défait ses tresses. Ca ne va pas non plus, ici. J'ai prévenu Ducky quand tu m'as envoyé ton dernier message. Il sait aussi pour les dernières nouvelles... Je crois que je vais sortir le bourbon.

Jen.

PS : Ne force pas trop sur le café, hein ?

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 7h13.**

Son état est redevenu stable. D'après les médecins, ça devrait aller maintenant. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je les descends pour nous avoir dit des conneries de toute façon. Ca m'a mis de mauvaise humeur de ne pas dormir de la nuit. Mais Ziva va mieux, c'est l'essentiel. Tu peux prévenir Abby.

Jethro.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 7h16.**

Tu ne dors jamais et tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, ça ne change pas beaucoup. Abby est au courant. Ducky a dû m'aider pour l'empêcher de courir à l'hôpital tout de suite et de sauter sur Ziva. Elle n'aurait pas pu la voir directement, je présume ?

Jen.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jenny Shepard.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 7h18.**

Non, personne n'a le droit d'aller la voir. Tony est sur les nerfs. Garde Abby avec toi, ça ne servirait à rien qu'elle vienne à l'hôpital.

Jethro.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 15h12.**

Que je te rassure, Abby : elle va mieux. Tony a pu la voir (après que Gibbs ait gueuler auprès du médecin en charge de Ziva, bien sûr), il nous a dit qu'elle était très faible, qu'elle était blanche, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire un seul mot mais qu'il avait senti qu'elle allait mieux. Il ne voulait plus la quitter mais le docteur _« écuenpensantperdreZiva »_ l'a obligé à la laisser seule... pour qu'elle se repose a-t-il dit. Je n'ai jamais compris cette excuse. Elle est minable. Comme si Ziva aurait eu plus de mal à se reposer avec Tony dans la pièce pour la réconforter. C'est du n'importe quoi.  
Bref, il est assis à côté de moi en ce moment. Il a l'air très soulagé d'un côté mais aussi très déprimé. Je crois qu'il s'en veut. Tu sais, Ziva a sauté devant lui pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer et c'est elle qui a failli mourir. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir, de ne pas avoir attrapé le type qui a tiré sur Ziva (et accessoirement sur lui-même) avant, que Ziva soit dans un état critique. Il cogite, il cogite. Et Gibbs est inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Il lui a dit une dizaine de fois de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer mais Tony persiste : il ne veut pas. Il reste. Point barre. Ziva est à l'hôpital alors, même s'il déteste les hôpitaux, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de cette réaction mais en ce qui me concerne, je commence sérieusement à penser que ces deux-là... Enfin, tu vois, non ?

Tim.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 2 décembre 20** à 15h23.**

Tim, si on était le 1er avril, j'avoue que j'aurais tendance à penser que tu me fais une sacrée blague et cela pour plusieurs raisons.  
Tony reste à l'hôpital depuis presque 24 heures sans dormir, ni manger, ni mater la moindre petite blonde infirmière qui vient tout juste d'avoir la majorité ? Oui, mais en même temps, Ziva est sa partenaire et puis, elle lui a sauvé la vie, quoi. Tu te fais des films, McGee. Relax. On n'est pas dans l'un des bouquins du célèbre Thom E. Gemcity, là. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je ne les trouve pas fameusement bons ses livres à ce Monsieur. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal, veux-tu ? Tu me fais partir dans des délires à chaque fois.  
Pour ma part, vois-tu, je pense qu'en ce qui concerne ta théorie plus ou moins fumeuse - on devrait en débattre avec les nonnes avec qui je joue au bowling si elle est fumeuse ou non cette théorie d'ailleurs – saches que je pense que s'il faut voir dans cette histoire le signe d'un quelconque rapprochement entre ces deux-là (qui ne serait, entre nous, pas si bizarre et insolite que cela), il se situe dans le fait que Ziva ait carrément sauté pour sauver la vie de son Tommy... euh... Tony, excuse-moi, ma main à déraper sur les touches qui sont, vraiment trop glissantes ! Réfléchis. Crois-tu vraiment que Ziva aurait sauté pour sauver la vie de Tony quitte à en mourir si elle n'était raide dingue de lui ? (Surtout dis-moi si j'en fais trop).  
Changeons radicalement de sujet. Ziva va bien ? C'est vrai de vrai, archi-vrai, plus vrai que les paroles Ô combien spirituelles du dalaï-lama, du pape, de Maître Yoda et de Rafiki, grand singe sage du Roi Lion ?! (Essayes de prononcer ces deux mots à la suite très vite et plusieurs fois... ... ça fait un truc un peu fou, je te jure). Tu ne me fais pas du pipo ?  
Bon, je retourne au nettoyage de mes touches de clavier qui glissent décidément trop et je te préviens McGee, si tu m'as fais une blague, ce n'est même plus la peine de venir me reparler et même si tu m'apportes pour te faire pardonner un camion de Caf'Pow. Prévenu tu es, désormais.

Abby.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 3 décembre 20** à 22h03.**

Non, rassures-toi, ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne me serais pas permis. Ziva va mieux, même si ce n'est pas la grande forme. Ses jours ne sont plus en dangers, même si elle a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos et qu'elle ne va sûrement pas reprendre le travail avant quelques semaines. Tu auras largement le temps de venir la voir à l'hôpital si tu veux mon avis.  
Et donc tu es d'accord avec moi sur le très possible et peu insolite rapprochement entre Tony et Ziva... je vais inspecter et voir comment cela évolue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela... je trouve, pour ma part, que le best-seller de Thom E. Gemcity est vraiment extraordinaire mais on pourrait ouvrir un débat dessus qu'on arriverait jamais à un accord avant un bon milliard d'années peut-être. Et encore. Si Tony et Ziva s'en mêlent, cela risque d'être bien plus long. A méditer, avec tes nonnes ?  
Dernière nouvelle en date : je viens tout juste d'être au courant. On part de cet hôpital à la noix, on rentre chez nous dormir. Ordre du Patron. Il a même réussi à persuader Tony et on est tous en route vers le NCIS pour l'instant. On ne pourra voir Ziva que demain de toute façon. Je te vois tout de suite.  
A dans quelques minutes, vu ma connaissance de la conduite de Gibbs.

Tim.

_* * *_

_Reviews ? Ca vous tente, j'en suis sûre... ;). Le prochain chapitre prochainement._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Aloha everybody._

_Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, qui est le milieu de cette fiction, et ceux qui suivront.  
__(Chou05, ça me fait très plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fiction et de retrouver tes reviews. Merci beaucoup :D)._

_Et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !_

_* * *_

**Chapitre 4.**

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 5 décembre 20** à 8h47.**

Chère directrice,

J'ai réussi à me servir de ce foutu ordinateur pour t'envoyer un message. DiNozzo m'a fait une scène de théâtre ce matin. Il a bien mérité que je le frappe. « Tout est de ma faute, Patron. Si Ziva a failli mourir. » Et puis il m'a filé son insigne. Naturellement, je lui ai collé une bonne tape derrière la tête. C'est mon meilleur agent et je ne veux pas qu'il faiblisse.  
Sinon, j'espère que ton voyage à Londres se passe bien.

Jethro.

PS : J'ai mis exactement une demi-heure à écrire ce foutu mail ! Je suis sûr que t'envoyer une lettre aurait été plus rapide. Les nouvelles technologies, quelle perte de temps.

**De : Athony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 5 décembre 20** à 10h13.**

Mademoiselle Ziva David,

Que ce soit bien clair pour l'avenir : que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à faire ce que tu as fait. Je me fâcherais très fort. Ok. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Mais... je crois que je suis mort de peur en même temps. Te rends-tu compte, que moi, Tony DiNozzo, beau jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, 1m87 pour 81 kilos, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ? Et cela par ta faute. Hum, ce n'est pas sérieux. Mais j'ai eu tendance à oublier la nature terriblement désopilante de cette très chère ninja déjantée. Drôle de sens de l'humour si tu veux mon avis. Mais je l'aime beaucoup tout de même, cette jeune femme.  
Je ne veux plus te voir mourir Ziva. Ca fait trop mal.  
Et... Merci. Sans toi je ne serais plus là. Et pas d'une crise cardiaque mais d'au moins trois balles dans le corps.  
J'ai mal dormi. McGee et Abby aussi à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une nouvelle règle qui vient s'ajouter aux foutues règles de Gibbs. De mal dormir, je veux dire. Imagine-moi avec mon air de Brad Pitt dans Fight Club, « règle 1056 : Ne jamais bien dormir par le célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs ». Bref, tout cela pour te dire que j'espère que toi, tu as bien dormi.  
Que puis-je te raconter, que tu liras à ton retour parmi nous ? A moins qu'Abby ne réussisse à t'installer un ordinateur avec une ligne internet dans ta foutue chambre d'hôpital ?  
Et puis, qui te fasses rire au moins.  
Attends. Je réfléchis. Oui, je peux. Et pas seulement _parfois_, comment tu t'entêtes à le penser. Encore deux minutes que ça remonte jusqu'au bon neurone. Voilà ce que je vais te dire.  
Aujourd'hui, il fait très beau. Je suis arrivé parfaitement à l'heure et notre vénéré patron m'a frappé injustement (je t'expliquerais à l'occasion pourquoi). Peut-être l'ai-je mérité. Ensuite, je suis descendu voir Abby. Elle s'est mise à écouter de la musique de moine shaolin. Ca restera sûrement le plus gros choc de toute ma vie. McGee va bien. Il me dit avoir encore un arrière goût d'informatique de son sandwich aux touches de clavier. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler. Je n'ai pas vu Ducky ni Palmer. Et pas Madame le Directeur non plus, elle est partie en voyage à Londres.  
Je ne me suis absenté que deux jours. Déjà une pile de rapports immense sur mon bureau ! Si Gibbs voit que je t'écris en ce moment, il me tue. Je prends des risques inconsidérés mais je suis un fou. Comme Anakin Skywalker dans Star Wars quand il saute du vaisseau spatial dans le deuxième. Non... ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Star Wars ? Allez... Yoda ?! Mais si, Padmé Amidala, Dark Vador, Han Solo...  
Je m'avoue vaincu.  
Je t'avoue que c'est très drôle de faire comme si tu étais en face de moi et que je te parlais mais c'est encore mieux quand tu es vraiment là. Alors... reviens vite, s'il te plaît.

Tony.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 5 décembre 20** à 19h31.**

Autrement dit, tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Mais, il va s'en remettre. Laisse lui du temps.

Je t'embrasse,  
Jen.

PS : Je suis encore totalement étonnée que tu aies réussi en seulement une demi-heure à m'envoyer un message. Le progrès t'ouvre ses portes. Persévère. Après les sms que tu as su brillamment m'envoyer quand Ziva était à l'hôpital, un mail ! Les poules auraient-elles des dents ?

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 7 décembre 20** à 17h58.**

Chère Ziva,

Aujourd'hui on a arrêté un sale type. Revendeur d'armes venant de l'ex-URSS aux Talibans et autres pirates somaliens. Ca m'a fait pensé à un film. Lord of War, que naturellement tu ne connais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, on le regardera ensemble quand tu seras revenue. Ca parle de trafic d'armes. Et puis, vaut mieux que je sois à côté de toi pour celui-ci, il est _so hard_ !  
Bref, ce sale bonhomme risque de se prendre une trentaine d'années de tôle voir peut-être plus. Il l'aura parfaitement mérité. Quel salopard. Comme si il n'y avait déjà pas assez de guerres dans ce foutu monde...  
Bref, parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux, veux-tu ?  
Le distributeur ne marche plus. Ca m'a énervé. J'ai foutu un coup de pied dedans. Mon gros orteil n'a pas apprécié, il est tout bleu et me fait un mal de chien ! C'est à peine si je peux marcher. Je suis maudit. Un martyr !  
Je te laisse plutôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais McGee m'espionne (et je ne supporte vraiment pas ça).

Tony.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 7 décembre 20** à 18h08.**

Abby, je crois que Tony écrit des mails à Ziva pendant son absence. Je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure, il a nié en bloc tout ce que j'ai pu dire en ajoutant à la fin de chacune de ses phrases des « McDébile », « McJememêledemesaffaires » ou de « McAbruti ». Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas encore myope et j'ai clairement pu lire sur son écran que le destinataire était Ziva.  
Elle ne peut pas recevoir les mails mais pense-t-il qu'elle les lira à son retour ?

Bisous,  
Tim.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 7 décembre à 19h45.**

Ma gothique préférée,  
Je ne te raconte pas tout en détails, mais peux-tu demander gentiment à l'autre crétin qui travaille avec moi d'arrêter de m'espionner ? J'ai l'impression d'être à la maternelle. C'est très déroutant.

Merci d'avance,  
Tony.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 8 décembre 20** à 9h42.**

McGee, je te réponds seulement ce matin. En fait, je ne comprends moi-même toujours pas pourquoi je te réponds. Ton message est particulièrement ridicule et parfaitement inutile. J'espère pour ta santé mentale que tu en es conscient. Sinon je t'invite à venir prochainement dans mon labo pour que je te fasse faire une séance de spiritisme ayant pour but de chasser les mauvais esprits de ton cerveau qui divague.  
Ce mail t'offre un ticket gratuit pour une séance. Il te suffit de l'imprimer et de le présenter à l'entrée de mon laboratoire. Une hôtesse habillée de noire avec des couettes accompagnée d'un hippopotame péteur te recevra alors et t'invitera à t'allonger sur une chaise de bureau dans un lieu calme avec des bougies et de l'encens. C'est une expérience unique, je te conseille de la tenter !  
Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, ou plus exactement à Tony et Ziva. En quoi la conduite de Tony te gène-t-elle ? Il veut simplement que Ziva sache ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence. Après tout, c'est normal : elle a tout de même failli mourir pour lui, rien que ça ! Alors il lui envoie des messages. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très DiNozzien, mais élargissons donc nos perspectives. Tout est possible (même si je n'aurais jamais pensé ce comportement possible chez Tony) !  
Et arrête de l'espionner, veux-tu ? C'est mal, très mal. Tu mérites une fessée. Méchant garçon !

Avec toute mon affection,  
Abby.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 12 décembre 20** à 15h21.**

Ziva,

Si tu savais comme j'ai été heureux hier de te revoir enfin. Certes, tu avais l'air d'une morte vivante dans ce lit d'hôpital, le visage aussi blanc que les draps qui entouraient tes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène (dis moi si j'en fait trop surtout), mais je suis certain que tu reprendras très vite les couleurs habituelles de ton merveilleux teint. J'en fait trop ?! Ok, j'arrête.  
Bref, je suis content que tu ailles de mieux en mieux. Je veux que tout ce qui s'est passé devienne un lointain souvenir que l'on oublie facilement. Je sais que ce n'est pas gagné. Mais quand même ! T'es une warrior, une super ninja déjantée. Ca va le faire.  
J'espère que tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital pour Noël. Je t'invite chez moi, si tu es seule bien évidemment. Si ce sont mes capacités de cuisinier qui t'inquiète, je t'assure que nous ne mangerons pas de pizzas ! Je ferais un effort, quitte à prendre des cours de cuisine spécialement pour l'événement. Tu ne me crois pas ? Bon, tu as raison. Je ne prendrais pas de cours de cuisine. Mais je ferais un gros effort ! Promis, juré mais pas craché, ce n'est vraiment pas propre.

Avec toute mon amitié,  
Tony.

_* * *_

_J'attends votre avis... :)._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et voici le cinquième chapitre, que je poste un peu plus tard que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Encore un immense merci pour vos reviews.  
Je ne peux remercier Chou05 et Margo par message privé, donc un grand merci à vous deux tout particulièrement._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_* * *_

**Chapitre 5.**

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 16 décembre 20** à 16h11.**

C'est l'heure du goûter !!! Tu manges quoi ? Moi un beignet au chocolat et avec des pépites de chocolat en supplément. Bref, tu l'auras compris, le distributeur marche de nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour celui de mon estomac qui a beaucoup souffert quand il était en panne. Le manque est la pire des choses qu'il existe au monde. Ou presque.  
Il faut que j'y aille. Un marine a encore réussi à se faire tuer quelque part. Gibbs et le bleu sont déjà partis. Mince, la porte de l'ascenseur s'est refermée. Je vais me faire tuer. Adieu.  
Tu me manques Ziva.

Tony.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 16 décembre 20** à 18h02.**

Enfin une bonne nouvelle : Ziva sort de l'hôpital le 21 à 10h00. Il faudrait que tu ailles la chercher.

Bisous,  
Jen.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 18 décembre 20** à 10h28.**

Agent Spécial DiNozzo,

L'Agent Spécial Gibbs n'ayant pas l'air de me répondre ni de daigner jeter un regard à sa boîte de messages en mon absence (moi qui croyais qu'il avait fait des progrès...), je vous charge de le prévenir que l'Officier Ziva David sort de l'hôpital le 21 décembre à 10h00. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille la chercher.

Le directeur, Jennyfer Shepard.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 18 décembre 20** à 12h03.**

Madame,

J'ai transmis le message à l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. Il me demande de vous dire _« que vous avez craqué et sûrement placé trop d'espérances en sa personne »_. Telles sont ces paroles.

Avec tout mon respect,  
Anthony DiNozzo.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 18 décembre 20** à 15h06.**

Yiiiiii-aahh, Timmy ! Ziva sort de l'hôpital le 21. Je suis tellement heureuse. N'est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle ? Bien meilleure que le fait que les nonnes organisent une fantastique soirée en l'honneur de la mort de Elvis Presley le 13 janvier prochain (c'est la première nouvelle que j'ai appris dans la journée), tu ne trouves pas ?

Gros bisous,

Abby.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 18 décembre 20** à 16h32.**

Moi aussi, je suis très heureux Abby. Je pense qu'on pourra aller la chercher tous ensemble. Gibbs a eu l'air d'être d'accord, en tout cas quand Tony a fait cette proposition. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu de si bonne humeur. Ou, pas depuis un bon bout de temps. Ca nous avait pas manqué ces dernières semaines un peu de joie dans l'open-space, ça fait vraiment du bien. Il faut dire que Ziva manque à tout le monde, et même à Gibbs même s'il ne le montre pas.

Bisous,  
Tim.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 19 décembre 20** à 14h53.**

Le meilleur moment de ces dernières semaines (peut-être avec la seule visite que j'ai pu te rendre) : apprendre que tu sors de cet hôpital de malheur le 21. C'est toujours d'accord pour fêter le réveillon de Noël ensemble ? Peut-être que Abby et McGee viendront aussi. Ou passeront, en tout cas.  
Je suis d'excellente humeur depuis plus de 24 heures. État d'euphorie. C'est... assez inhabituel.  
J'ai écouté une chanson dans la voiture en venant ce matin. De Coldplay. Elle est magnifique, je voulais t'en écrire deux vers, comme tu ne peux pas l'écouter :

_« Come up to meet you. Tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are. »_

Voilà pour toi. Je te ferais écouter la chanson en entier le soir de Noël.  
Sinon, j'ai fini le bouquin de McGee. Je ne te raconterais pas la fin, je préfère que tu la lises toi-même. Il est cependant fort probable que tu es envie de tuer McGee après avoir achever ta lecture. Je dois tout de même admettre – mais seulement à toi, je ne pourrais jamais le faire devant lui, car je lui ai dit exactement le contraire - qu'il ne passe pas bien loin de la réalité (ou alors c'est mon impression) et en particulier pour deux des agents...  
Ton absence commence à me peser (la présence de McGee est certes très agréable, mais...),

Tony.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 19 décembre 20** à 17h15.**

Ziva ! Alors tu sors le 21 ? Je suis tellement contente ! Encore plus que si Jared Leto m'avait demandé de passer la Saint-Valentin avec lui. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que cela se produira un jour prochain.  
Je t'invite officiellement à venir passer une ou deux semaines chez moi. En fait, tu en as l'obligation expresse de Gibbs, notre vénérable patron, qui m'a dit que tu devais accepté. Il te menace d'une tape derrière la tête. J'aurais peur à ta place et je te conseille donc de venir passer, du moins, la prochaine semaine chez moi !  
Je te promets que tu ne dormiras pas dans un cercueil et qu'il n'y aura aucun bisounours pour te faire peur. Vils bisounours !  
Je suis tellement pressée de te revoir que ça me tient éveillée toute la journée. Tu es ma cure de désintoxication au Caf-Pow, Ziva. Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je t'embrasse,  
Abby.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 21 décembre 20** à 12h21.**

Jen,

Nous avons été cherché Ziva ce matin. Elle va bien, et ça nous fait à tous beaucoup de bien de la revoir en bonne santé avec ses erreurs de langue (elle en a encore fait une ce matin), son air de tueuse et son grand sourire. Elle est chez Abby pour les deux prochaines semaines. J'ai donné son après-midi à Abby. Une journée entre filles après presque un mois passé à l'hôpital, ça doit être agréable. Ou du moins, je l'imagine. Je ne suis pas spécialiste.

Pour ton précédent message, je te répète que je ne suis pas encore un as de la technologie. McGee, oui. Tu peux lui envoyer des messages. Je suis quasiment certain que Lui, te répondra.  
Jethro.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 21 décembre 20** à 14h02.**

_« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste. »_. Commentaire de la direction : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
J'ose espérer que tu liras ce message.

Jen.

_* * *_

_Note : Pour la durée que Ziva passe à l'hôpital, je ne sais absolument pas si c'est réaliste, c'est-à-dire si elle serait resté plus longtemps ou à peu près autant de temps. J'espère ne pas être trop loin de la réalité._

_J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience, elles sont ma drogue... :D._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hello._

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le dernier arrivera en cours de semaine prochaine. Le jour dépendra du nombre de reviews que je reçois (ou pas xP)..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs fictions préférées et à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne me laissent pas de commentaires pour me dire vraiment ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire. Montrez-vous, c'est un ordre.. :) !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_* * *_

**Chapitre 6.**

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** à 16h36.**

Tony,

Merci pour les messages que tu m'as laissé quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Ca... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ca m'a beaucoup surprise mais pas autant que ça m'a fait plaisir. Je pense que ça résume ce que j'ai ressenti, plus ou moins. J'ai cru au début que c'était des spams et autres publicités qui noient habituellement ma boîte mail, ce qui m'a très légèrement énervé. J'allais tous les supprimer, heureusement, j'ai vu ton nom.  
Je suis actuellement chez Abby, entourée de roses noires (elle a tenu à m'offrir des fleurs), de crânes servant de pots à crayon et de tasses de thé, d'un cercueil dans lequel je ne monterais de façon absolument certaine jamais, d'une drôle de peluche qui, je suppose, est une chauve-souris (ou peut-être est-ce l'une de ses créatures qui sucent le sang qui apparaissent souvent dans vos contes et dont je ne me souviens plus le nom ?) et d'une photo de nous tous. Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, toi et moi. J'aime bien l'avoir avec moi.  
Je vais maintenant m'atteler à répondre aux nombreuses questions que tu m'as posé dans tes messages et à tout ce que tu as pu me dire. Je sens que cela va être long. Ce que tu peux être bavard et embêtant. Moi qui voulait passer une après-midi tranquille, je me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre. Tu me revaudras ça, je te le jure, foi de Ziva David.  
Je pense ne pas t'étonner en te disant ceci : je n'ai vu ni Stars Wars, ni Fight Club, ni Lord of War. Je me sens honteuse (du moins, j'essaye). Peut-être pourrions-nous les regarder prochainement ? Je me doute bien que tu en auras envie mais je me demande si j'aurais le courage de te supporter pendant de si longues heures. A méditer.  
Merci de t'inquiéter pour mon sommeil, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un tigre. J'ai très bien dormi. Pour le goûter par contre, ça n'était pas vraiment au point. J'ai pu me traîner deux fois au distributeur sans me faire surprendre par les infirmières (je suis sûre qu'elles ont des super-pouvoirs, elles entendent tout, et même le bruit de mes pas !) mais le reste du temps, j'avais le droit de me taire et de garder le silence (tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous) et d'entendre mon estomac protester. Heureusement, que tu n'étais pas à ma place, toi le ventre sur jambes, tu serais mort ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je me rattrape en ce moment devant un chocolat chaud et des madeleines.  
J'accepte ton invitation pour Noël et je prie pour que ce que l'on mange soit bon. Non, je ne doute presque pas de tes talents de cordon-bleu. Ce serait vraiment sympa si Abby et McGee venaient, mais Abby doit être en train de prouver avec son spectromètre de masse la culpabilité d'un vilain pas beau au labo donc je ne peux pas savoir encore quelle sera sa réponse.  
J'espère que ton gros orteil va mieux depuis sa malheureuse rencontre avec le distributeur. Mais tu m'avais l'air en pleine forme quand je t'ai vu avant-hier, donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis.  
J'ai repris le bouquin de McGee. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense et je retiens ton point de vue qui je crois, est assez juste. Ou du moins par rapport à ce que j'ai pu lire.

A demain,  
Ziva.

PS : Pour la chanson de Coldplay, elle a l'air magnifique. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les paroles le sont. Et... je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour... enfin, tu sais. Ne sois pas désolé, je ne t'en veux pas. C'était mon choix, il était parfaitement assumé.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** à 18h21.**

Ne me remercie pas pour ces messages, c'est vraiment la moindre des choses. Mais, ce n'est que mon humble avis.  
Pour demain, j'attends les réponses d'Abby et de McGee. J'espère aussi qu'ils viendront. Peut-être même que Gibbs passera ? Je lui ai proposé, mais je doute d'avoir une réponse claire, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.  
J'ai de nombreuses réflexions à faire sur ton message, j'ai peur de représailles de ta part, mais c'est trop tentant.  
Déjà, si tu pouvais arrêter de martyriser nos belles expressions anglaises en ignominies sans nom, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Non, les spams et publicités « ne noient pas ta boîte mail » mais _l'inondent_ plutôt. Non, il n'y a certainement pas de quoi « fouetter un tigre » et je te déconseille d'essayer parce que je pense que le tigre, lui, aurait tendance à avoir envie de t'avaler tout rond : on dit _fouetter un __chat_. Et un « ventre sur jambes », ça n'existe pas : _ventre sur pattes_. Une petite définition pour clôturer le tout. Définition de vampire : créature qui se nourrit de sang humain et qui hante les contes, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ah, j'adore te faire enrager.  
Une remarque sur l'une de tes phrases, _« Ce que tu peux être bavard et embêtant. » : _C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! « _Moi qui voulait passer une après-midi tranquille, je me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre. Tu me revaudras ça, je te le jure, foi de Ziva David. » : _Ca fait du bien de te retrouver.

Bonne soirée et bonne nuit,  
Tony.

PS : Message compris. Mais il faut quand même que je te fasse écouter cette chanson.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** à 18h32.**

On va chez Tony demain soir ? Il vient de m'appeler pour me demander ce que je faisais.

Tim.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** à 18h36.**

Tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec tes parents et ta soeur ?  
Pour moi, c'est OK. Je n'ai rien de prévu. A propos, as-tu quelque chose de programmer pour ce soir ? Si la réponse est négative, je pense que tu accepterais sûrement de venir au bowling avec Ziva (invitée d'office) moi et les nonnes ce soir. Rendez-vous à 19h00 chez moi.

Abby.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** 18h41.**

Avec ma famille le 25.  
A tout de suite.

Tim.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 23 décembre 20** à 18h45.**

Abby et le bleu viennent.  
Bises,

Tony.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 25 décembre 20** à 11h25.**

Salut Jen,

J'espère que ton Noël s'est bien passé.  
J'ai passé la soirée du réveillon chez Tony avec l'équipe. Je voulais t'informer du fait que Ziva semble aller beaucoup mieux. Elle a beaucoup ri, un peu dansé et mangé avec bon appétit le diner de DiNozzo qui, Ô surprise, n'était pas une pizza. Diner italien, oui, mais un risotto en entrée, les meilleures spaghetti bolognaise que je n'ai jamais mangé pour plat, et un délicieux tiramisu pour dessert.  
Quand je suis partie Ziva dormait sur l'épaule de Tony. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant au respect de la règle n° 12. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire.  
Passe dans la soirée si tu n'as rien de prévu, on peut se faire un petit diner improvisé.

Jethro.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 26 décembre 20** à 14h13.**

Le diner était très bon et la soirée très agréable.  
Et pour les boucles d'oreille, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Tu as très bien choisi. Merci encore.

Ziva.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 26 décembre 20** à 15h02.**

Noël c'est fait pour se faire des cadeaux, non ?

Tony.

_* * *_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. S'il vous plaît, une review... :)._


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Hello._**

_Inévitablement, car toute chose a une fin, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction épistolaire qui j'espère vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à m'essayer au style du roman par lettres, qui n'est certes pas évident, mais plutôt amusant et un agréable défi ! Voici la fin qui est assez courte et peut-être un peu guimauve, je n'arrive pas à juger vraiment mais j'aime cette conclusion pour cette histoire et je n'aurais pas envisagé que ça puisse se finir d'une autre manière entre ces deux-là (si vous voyez de qui je veux parler). Bref, vous verrez en lisant..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et je voudrais particulièrement remercier ici ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par message privé à savoir Ziiva, Andormédra, Chou05, Morgane, Janawis et Margo. Merci aussi à tous les autres qui ont lu et/ou laisser des reviews !_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et à vous donner rendez-vous pour une prochaine fiction (si jamais je décide de me lancer dans une nouvelle, ce qui peut prendre beaucoup de temps !)... :)_

_Lucia._

_* * *_

**Chapitre 7.**

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 28 décembre 20** à 17h12.**

Abby,

Merci de m'avoir héberger et tenu compagnie la semaine dernière. C'était juste une semaine géniale. On se refait une virée shopping prochainement ? Et même rapidement, car on a prévu une petite soirée au bureau le 31 pour le Nouvel An comme tu sais, et j'aimerais beaucoup trouvé une nouvelle tenue.  
Je descends te voir pour qu'on planifie ça.

Ziva.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 28 décembre 20** à 19h01.**

C'est bon. Ziva est de retour parmi nous. Ca a fait du bien à tout le monde de la revoir en pleine forme.

Jethro.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h32.**

Alors le bouquin de McGee, tu l'as terminé ?

Tony.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h36.**

Oui.

Ziva.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h37.**

Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Tony.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h39.**

Tu me poses une question, je te réponds. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça se passe d'habitude ?

Ziva.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h42.**

Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je t'appelle la ninja déjantée.

Tony.

**De : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****A : Ziva David.  
****Le 29 décembre 20** à 11h55.**

Et la prochaine fois évite de rire aussi fort en lisant mon message, ça nous évitera de nous ramasser une claque de la part du Saint Patron.

Tony.

**De : Abigail Sciuto.  
****A : Timothy McGee.  
****Le 1 janvier 20** à 13h43.**

Tiiiimmm !! J'ai gagné le pari. Tu me dois cent dollars et un an de Caf-Pow ! Je savais que j'étais la déesse des paris et une véritable prêtresse du futur capable de prédire le destin. Je suis la meilleure. Non, je n'en fait pas trop, c'est Bert qui me souffle ce que je dois écrire.  
Avant la nouvelle année, on avait dit, et bien regarde les caméras de l'ascenseur à 23h59 hier. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux !!!

Abby et Bert.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 1 janvier 20** à 14h57.**

C'était vraiment une excellente soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Très beau nouvel an. Pour une fois que je ne le passe pas dans ma cave, ça change un peu. Ta robe était très jolie, Madame le Directeur.  
Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Feu la règle n° 12. Ils se sont pris une bonne claque tous les deux quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes et que je les ai vu s'embrasser. Pas malins de ne pas bloquer les portes aussi.  
Ils m'en rappellent d'autres, pas toi ?

Jethro.

**De : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****A : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****Le 1 janvier 20** à 15h03.**

Tony et Ziva ? Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est bien pour eux. Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de le leur interdire, tout de même ?  
Je vois très bien de quels « autres » tu veux parler. Ce sont de très bons souvenirs.

Jen.

**De : Timothy McGee.  
****A : Abigail Sciuto.  
****Le 1 janvier 20** à 15h23.**

Je n'y crois pas. A une minute près, j'avais gagner le pari. Et merde. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Tim.

**De : Ziva David.  
****A : Anthony DiNozzo.  
****Le 2 janvier 20** à 8h54.**

Pour le roman de McGee... Il a raison sur toute la ligne et j'en suis particulièrement heureuse.  
Et la suite de cette fabuleuse chanson parce que j'en ai envie et pour toi.

_« I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart. »_

J'arrive,  
Ziva.

**De : Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  
****A : Jennyfer Shepard.  
****Le 2 janvier 20** à 10h02.**

Pour moi aussi. Et non je n'ai pas l'intention de les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. J'ai déjà oublié ce que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur d'ailleurs. Ou presque.

Jethro.

_* * *_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu et que j'aurais le droit à mes derniers instants de plaisir en lisant vos reviews pour cette fiction en tout cas... ;)._


End file.
